


The Brave Malfoy

by leabasil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush confessions, Fluff, Future-fic, M/M, Next-Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leabasil/pseuds/leabasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy finally learns to be brave and ask his best friend Albus out. Other shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brave Malfoy

Scorpius Malfoy was a lot of things, but a coward was not one of them. As expected for a Malfoy, he was sorted into Slytherin, what was slightly unexpected was that Albus Severus Potter was also sorted into Slytherin. But even more unexpected to teachers and students alike, was that Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter quickly became the closest of friends that Hogwarts had seen since its Golden Trio days. Many had their theories, perhaps their unfortunate names bonded them together, or their mutual love of Quidditch.

In reality, whilst these things were true, they were still terribly angry with their fathers for giving them these names, the two had been fast friends since practically the day they were born. The Wizarding World, five years later, still couldn't believe that their Golden Girl, Hermione Granger had ended up with Death Eater turned member of the now Golden Foursome, Draco Malfoy. So that was why when a child came in looking like a first year Draco Malfoy replica, the members of Hogwarts struggled to remember that he was in fact part Granger.

The two had been born in the same year, 2006, and Ginny and Hermione had spent far too much time baby shopping and getting matching outfits for the two, that it would be awful for them not to be friends. In the five years since Draco and Hermione's wedding, Draco and Harry had managed to become friends. There was no love loss between the two at the beginning of the Draco-Hermione relationship, but when Harry realised that Draco loved Hermione just as much as he did, he had put in much more of an effort to be civil with him. Years later, the two were the best Auror partners that the Ministry had seen.

So, with godparents like the Potters and parents that made up half of the newly claimed 'Golden Foursome', according to The Prophet, Scorpius Malfoy was not a coward. Yet here he was, standing outside his best friend's dorm (no surprise that yet another Potter was Head Boy), hands shaking, waiting to make the biggest confession since he had told his parents that he was gay. Hermione had cried and hugged him, whilst Draco had rolled his eyes and told him that they had known since he was three.  
Knock, knock, knock. Scorpius' hands shook as his first met the door three times. The door opened quickly revealing Albus, clad in only a towel, brown messy hair dripping with left over water. "Scorp, what the hell are you doing, I gave you the password for a reason. You really don't have to knock!" Scorpius gulped as he stared at his best friend. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Al was just trying to wind him up and get him to jump his bones right here, right now.

"Here, sit down and I'll go put some clothes on", Al said, gesturing to the small sofa that was in the middle of his very own common room, a scaled down replica of the one in the Slytherin dungeons. Scorpius sat nervously on the sofa before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the finest roses from Malfoy Manor. His mum had shrunk them down for him, and he quickly managed to grow them to their former glory. He wasn't the son of the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

Al returned to the common room, slightly less wet, but still unfortunately, or fortunately, depending how you looked at things, very, very shirtless. Scorpius gulped and felt his eyes darting around the room as Albus sat in front of him. 'Merlin! I'm a Malfoy, I should not be getting all worked up over this!' Scorpius thought to himself.  
Instead of saying anything like a normal wizard, Scorpius just thrust the flowers into his friend's face. Al took them with a gracious smile, but his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He accio'd a vase and placed the roses inside, still looking at his friend questioningly.

"Al, I just needed to ask you something. Obviously. That's why I brought the roses and stuff", Scorpius mumbled, silently wishing for the ground to swallow him up. 'Get it together, Malfoy!', he thought, before taking yet another deep breath to try and compose himself.

"Scorp, you know you can always talk to me, right?" Albus was getting worried for his best friend, whose paler complexion was even whiter than usual, reminding him of the ghosts that lingered around Hogwarts' corridors. When Scorpius didn't say a word, Albus grew even more anxious, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, that was only met with a shudder.

"I came here because I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to go out with me?" Scorpius stuttered out, cheeks suddenly having an unusual amount of colour in them, a Granger blush if Albus had ever seen one.

Albus cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows. "Go out with you where? We can't go out to Hogsemade, just because I'm Head Boy doesn't mean that I can go around bending the rules Scorp", Albus chastised him. If Scorpius hadn't been so nervous he would have rolled his eyes. There was that Potter oblivion that made his Aunt Ginny so furious with his Uncle Harry half of the time. Sometimes, Scorpius really questioned how his best friend had made it into Slytherin. But right now the only question running through his mind was if Al would say yes.

"Go out with me on a date, Al, that's what I meant", Scorpius said softly. The two boys sat in silence as the realisation of what his best friend was asking suddenly dawned on Albus. Scorpius was terrified for a good minute and was about to leave when suddenly two arms were flung around his neck, and one shirtless Albus Potter was pressed up against him.

"I've been waiting for you to ask since forever, Scorp. I even asked your dad if it would be alright to ask you out. He started talking about Malfoy pride and how you needed to be the one to do it. I get why him and my dad didn't get along very well and-" At that very moment, Scorpius finally learnt how to get his best friend to stop talking. Grab his face and kiss the words right out of him.


End file.
